PR0T0TYPE
by BrokenToy13
Summary: One simple little fight can change the life of someone. Be it for good or be it for bad. For many, it's the former. But for some...it's the latter. How does this concern the Subway Masters?


**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE! Lately, I've been in the Pokemon mood, so currently I'm obsessing over it! And who is the cause of my on and off obsession? Well no others than the Subway Masters! I just love these two now! ANYWAYS, this was inspired by a song I heard, which is very sad. T^T AND on a side note, I'll be using the Japanese names just for the heck of it. **

**P.S.: Further explainations will be made down there after the story.**

**WARNINGS: There _is_ character death but not until the very end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. (sadly)**

* * *

_I muttered empty lies- how much longer can I go? _

_If I had desired to remain lifeless...My heart overflowed_

Nobori scowled fiercely at his younger twin, who stared back just as defiantly from his spot across the room. "Kudari, stop with this nonsense! You have to do it! Now!" Commanded the enraged silver haired man.

The man clad in white scoffed and threw his head back, placing his hands on his hips in a stubborn manner. "I don't have to take orders from you!" He growled out in annoyance. Really now, did this...thing that called itself his brother think that he would be able to boss _him _around? Ha! As if!

Brows furrowing deeper that they almost touched, the twin in black snapped, "I am your older brother! Now stop acting like a child and do it!"

Kudari's silvery eyes grew ablaze with fury. "'Older brother?' You are _not_ my brother, you thing. You are a robot, an android who is simply wearing the skin of my **real** twin! You. Are. NOTHING!" Screamed the younger man in blind anger.

_My eyes closed, I dreamed..._

On the inside, Nobori flinched as if though he had just been struck, yet on the outside, he remained as passive as ever. The two silver haired twins looked at each other in a daring manner, challenging the other to do something. Finally, Nobori tore his gaze away from that of the younger's and looked at the ground off to the side. With his hat's beak casting shadows over his eyes, who were filled hurt and inner pain, the upward's named man spoke softly, "Fine. Do whatever you want, I'm leaving." With those words, he turned on his heel and stormed towards the front door. He yanked it open upon reaching it, and when he had stepped out he released the door, letting it close by itself with a quiet 'click'.

Outside, the automatous man lifted his staring eyes to look at the colourful setting sky. Flocks of Spearow flew around, calling out to one another as they danced and swooped around merrily in the bloody heavens. With his eyes fixated by the hypnotic moves of the aerial pokemon, Nobori let his mind wander briefly. Sometimes, he wished-

Shaking his head suddenly, the subway master broke out into a sprint. He did not stop until he reached the edge of the many parks in the city, where the trees obscured everyone within the perimeter with their thickness. The twin in black stumbled over to the trunk of a particularly large tree and clung onto it for dear life. Letting his eyelids slide shut, he sighed deeply and mournfully thought, 'I want for everything to be normal again. Stupid accident. Stupid doctor. Stupid Kudari.'

_Here I am- someday I'll shine_

_As the brilliant colors change from hue to hue, I smile..._

_Part with my love? Why? Isn't meant to be given to the one I adore?_

_Answer me. In my chest, there's a cleaness-_

_The world is failing from now on, through time..._

After his small stop on the mini-forest of a park the city had, Nobori had somehow ended up on the Subway Station inside one of the trains. Said train was one of those new ones the station had just received not too long ago. The model, or shape, of the subway was thinner than that of the other regular ones, which in effect made it faster on the tracks. This well known fact was what had everyone working in the underground transportation system worried, since with great speeds come great dangers.

However, today, Nobori did not care. He sat on one of the hard and uncomfortable benches that was located further back at the end of the compartment. At first, he had received odd looks from the 'regular' passengers before they simply shrugged and resumed what they were doing prior to his arrival, which was mostly nothing. Anyway, clutched in his gloved hand was a thin black phone that looked exactly like the one Kudari had, only that the latter's was white.

The Subway Master leaned back on his seat, silently debating with himself if he should call his younger brother or not. Eventually, the most rational side won and he soon found himself pressing the green 'call' button on the number pad. The simple push of the key made Kudari's number pop up inside the screen of the device, followed closely behind by the long beeps of the ringing phone. Quickly pressing the thin object to his ear, Nobori anxiously waited for the younger man to pick up.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_'Hello?'_

With his face perking up slightly, the older brother was about to speak when the voice continued. _'This is Subway Master Kudari. I can't answer at the moment, but if you could please leave your name, phone number, and message, I'll be sure to call you back when I can. Have a safe driving!' _A longer beep trailed behind after the recorded message.

Nobori stayed quiet for a few seconds, with the only thing recording being his silent breaths before he finally forced himself to speak. "Hey, Kudari. It's me, Nobori. I just wanted to say-"

He never got to finish as the train suddenly and violently lurked to the side.

_If I go beyond this, the sound will resound; I hold a deep breath._

_My protected treasures; I didn't mean to be gone so long..._

About a quarter of a mile away, Kudari sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the blank T.V. screen across the room with empty eyes. When the phone in his pocket started to spill an all too familiar tune, the downward's named twin simply slipped a hand into the space and pulled out the ringing device. He looked down a the caller I.D. that would reveal the identity of the person on the other end. His stomach twisted when he saw who it was; Nobori. Scowling at the small innocent object, which was still shrieking for attention, he flung the device over to the other couch that was opposite of the one he was on.

"Stupid Nobori," he grumbled, flopping back onto the cushions and crossing his arms over his chest. He ignored the phone until it finally fell silent. Groaning in relief, he twisted his body until he was face down on the couch with his right arm dangling over the edge and brushing the carpet. His left cheek was pressed against one of the sofa pillows, forcing him close his silvery eye. Yawning widely, he slid the eyelid of the other orb shut and fell into the realm of sleep.

He did not know was that the call he had just ignored would have been the last one his twin ever made.

* * *

Screams. Cries for help. The crackling and roaring of fire. All these mixed sounds greeted Nobori as he regained consciousness. He was laying on his side over the debri covered floor of the destroyed subway, which consisted of pieces of concrete that diversed from the size of pebbles up to mini-boulders. Also, the metal poles that were usually found on the roof of the train's littered the ground.

Coughing hard, Nobori propped himself up on his elbow and covered his mouth and nose with his other hand. Looking around with bleary and unfocused eyes, the upward's named twin noticed several things at once.

First: The compartment was on fire. Second: The other passengers on the front of the train seemed to be unconscious as well. And finally...he was trapped inside the burning cart with no way out. Concrete slabs from the surrounding tunnel walls and metal poles obstructed the sliding doors; some were even impaled on the sides of the sleek train.

Tearing his eyes off of the destroyed walls, Nobori focused on the bigger and deadlier threat; the fire. Thick and heavy, the smoke rolled overhead, and the only reason as to why he could still breath was because he was laying underneath the dark fog. The flames producing said mist licked the inside of the cart greedily, releasing small, white-hot, sparks into the air and casting deep maroon-orange colour all around.

Hacking into his hand, the Subway Master tried to crawl forward, only to instantly freeze and collapse in agony as pure pain shot up his legs. Gritting his sharp teeth to keep from crying out and blinking the budding sweat out of his eyes, Nobori looked down at the lower part of his body, and stared in horror at what he saw.

A piece of debris, easily the size of half the train, laid over both of his limbs, and it seemed some of its sharp edges had dug into his skin since every time he tried to move either leg the same pain flared up.

Exhaling shakily, the silver-haired man turned his head away and faced the direction where he had last seen the other passengers. Nobori narrowed his silver eyes and tried to look through the haze of heat and smoke that filled the compartment. "H-Hello?" He called, coughing when stray wisps of dust and smoke crawled into his mouth. "Anyone awake?"

No answer...

* * *

Kudari awoke some time later. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled over onto his back and stretched while yawning widely. Lowering his arms after a few seconds to rest over his belly, the younger twin was hit by the sudden urge to watch T.V.

He wearily lifted his hand and reached over to the coffee table in between both couches. Snatching up the remote control, he swung his arm over to the television and clicked the 'on' button located at the top of the device. Instantly, the wide screen lit up and showed the channel where it was last left on, which coincidently were the evening news.

Kudari lazily listened to what the doe eyed anchor behind the desk was saying. "Just now, a tragic accident has just occurred here in Raimon City," she said. Visibly growing interested now, the man clad in white sat up straighter and listened with rapt attention. After all, it wasn't everyday that an accident happened in the city, with the exception of the whole Team Rocket fiasco a few months ago.

The reporter continued, "One of the newest locomotives in the Subway Station has just derailed. It is still not known as to what caused said accident, but what we do know is that the majority of the passengers aboard the train did not survive the crash."

Kudari stared in horror at the screen with wide eyes and a slack jaw; cold sweat broke out around his body as he trembled slightly. As the anchor continued talking about the derailment, two silver orbs slid slowly through the room before setting on the small white phone on the other couch.

The younger twin shot to his feet in an instant and raced to the other sofa. Snatching his phone off the cushions, he flipped it open and was greeted at once by an electronic voice saying,_ 'You have one new voice message.'_

Kudari quickly punched in his code, hurriedly pressed the device against his ear, and listened in a tense silence as the same voice continued.

_'One new voice message from phone number 321-5240*.'_ The computerized voice was then replaced with a familiar one, _"Hey Kudari. It's me, Nobori. I just wanted to say-" _His bother's recorded voice was suddenly cut off by the horrible screech of metal on metal and the gut wrenching cries of his twin along with what sounded like many other passengers. Then, there was nothing but white noise.

Kudari stood frozen in place; his phone slipped out of his numb fingers and made a dull 'thud' when it made impact with the ground, but the still man did not pat any sort of attention to it. In fact, Kudari's mind right now was a big jumble of thoughts chasing each other around in a panicked haze inside the recesses of his mind.

"Nobori...no...no...NO!" His whispers turned into desperate screams. Without looking back, he dashed out of the house and into the chaotic streets of Raimon City.

_I'm on sight, I'm on display; here- I'm right here._

"Help...," croaked Nobori weakly as he clawed at the dirty floor of the broken subway. The other people's pleas in the other compartments had long ago fallen silent when the fires rose, highe and wilder; devouring anything within their path, be it metal or flesh.

He heard multiple voices outside the cart, but they were all muffled by the roar, crackling, and popping of the raging inferno.

Exhaling tiredly, Nobori rested his sweaty head on the warm floor and brought his hand to eye level. His exhausted silver eyes stared half close at the stained white glove. Oh how he wished this was all a dream, but sadly, it wasn't.

_I think with my heart alone; a thin string is tied_

_I dream; it's sad, it's painful _

_Until my chest is soaked through, I'll cry_

_Crouching, I shiver; my colors have grown dull_

_The WORLD is failing from now on, I- my voice- will reach you_

Nobori closed his eyes, feeling the tears pool inside them. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest as he thought of his cheerful younger brother Kudari._ 'He hates me,' _thought the twin in black dryly.

Opening his eyes halfway again, he noticed through the torn holes in his glove and sleeve that his normally pale skin had become a dull gray in color, resembling that of a corpse. _'Not that I'm far from it,' _he mentally said in a sluggish manner.

Darkness started to creep into the corner's of his vision, as well as his body suddenly feeling like lead. He felt tired. Exhausted. Ready to give into the arms of black blissfulness. With one last sigh, he closed his eyes and fell into the welcoming nothingness. He never noticed the tears silently leaking out onto his dirt and soot covered face.

* * *

Kudari ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Subway Station. Many other people were also in the streets, wandering over to the disaster site like moths to a fire. After all, nothing attracts human curiosity more than human tragedy.

Once he got closer to the subway, he growled as he had to shove his way through the bustling, whispering, and ever growing crowd of on lookers.

When he finally made it through, he was instantly confronted by a pair of police officers and depot agents.

"Subway Master Kudari! What are you doing here?" Cried one officer over the noise of the rapidly multiplying mass of people behind the man in white.

"Let me through," growled the sliver haired man, balling his hands into fists and digging his covered nails into his gloved palm.

"B-But sir," stuttered a depot agent, "the m-medics have already scouted the area, n-not to mention t-the fire-"

"I don't care about the fire or the medics! Nobori's trapped in there!" Retaliated Kudari in an uncharacteristic moment of rage. Why wouldn't they let him pass? He had to find his brother, damn it!

The four men looked at him in shock and terror. Shock for the outburst he had just had and terror for the older twin, who, for all they knew, could be either dead or alive. After a few tense seconds, the other officer hurriedly nodded and raised the yellow tape separating them. "O-Of course, sir. Just please be careful down there."

But by then, Kudari was already halfway down the stairs of the building. He quickly ran over to the control room and threw open the door upon reaching it. Alarms and red flashing lights greeted him as he entered.

Looking over to the holographic table in the middle, he searched for the subway crash site. He finally found it near one of the colored lanes.

_'Bingo,'_ he thought, running out of the room as fast s he had entered it.

Making his way to the platform, Kudari jumped over the yellow safety line and onto the tracks. When his white shoes touched the cool metal of the railways, he broke out into a full sprint with his arms flared out behind him. "Don't die, Nobori," he whispered to himself pleadingly.

* * *

Nobori's mind was slow to return to function. Tiredly opening his eyes, the upwards named twin felt his white, or used to be white, dress shirt sticking rather uncomfortably warm to his skin, as if something thick and wet had been poured over it. Looking down, he saw a blossoming patch of red spread through the fabric of the shirt over the area on his chest where his heart laid under. He blinked numbly, not feeling a thing, and slowly raised his head again to look at the obstructed doors.

Now only one thought floated around in his clouded mind.

Kudari...

Weakly lifting his hand, Nobori stretched the trembling limb towards the direction of the exit and mumbled his brother's name pleadingly.

* * *

When he was almost halfway through with the trip to the crash site, Kudari felt something tug at the back of his white coat. He quickly skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder. Nothing but darkness greeted him.

Shrugging it off as a factor of his troubled imagination, he resumed his sprint, completely unaware of the misty, hand-shaped cloud that had been the one to tug him on the back.

* * *

Breathing was becoming more of a challenge to Nobori. The fire had greedily sucked most of the available oxygen, and not to mention that the thick smoke had already filled over half of the destoyed compartment.

With all of his energy completely zapped from his body, the older twin closed his eyes once more and allowed for his mind's eye to take over and take him to the land between sleep and reality.

He dreamed about being a kid, and also about all the joyful times with his brother. How they always had one another's back and how they always got alnog, no matter the circumstances. In short, all of his happy memories flashed before his eyes.

_Growing faint the light; I was watching it the whole time, though_

_What do I wish for? To amass world items? I want to call you..._

_'So,'_ he thought distantly,_'t__his is what they mean when they say that you see everything again? Huh...feels strange.' _

Nobori suddenly cried out in pain. As he gasped for breath, his dream changed. Instead of him and Kudari standing there, the image bled until it was a completely different one.

The place was dark; really, really dark. However, when his dream self looked around, a sudden bright golden light appeared out of no where at what looked like the end of a wide tunnel. _'Come now,'_ called a melodic voice that seemed to echoe through out the empty space surrounding him. _'Do you wish to rest?'_ Nobori nodded dully. The voice chuckled and continued,_ 'Then come into the light.'_

As if he were moving underwater, the twin in black slowly dragged his feet forth to the brightness ahead. His eyes were unfocused ans his moves were sluggish as if he were in a sort of trance. Yet when he was but a hair's length away from touching the first wisps of curling light, Nobori's dream self seemed to jerk awake from the subconscious state it had been in. He recoiled, pulling his outstretched hand back from where it had been reaching out before him into the golden white void.

Shaking his head roughly, Nobori defiantly growled, "I won't leave yet! I have to see Kudari!"

As soon as the words had left his lips, a nauseating feeling hit him with such force that he fell on his knees before keeling over.

_Here I am- someday I'll shine_

_As the brilliant colors change from hue to hue, I smile; and..._

_Part wwith my love? Why? Isn't meant to be given to the one I adore?_

_I will live- I will go on living; I will shine, and someday..._

This time, when Nobori snapped awake, he struggle to remain conscious, even if it took all his will power to not simply close his eyes again and fall sleep for the rest of eternity.

Then he heard it...

"NOBORI!" Came the scream from outside.

Breathing rather hard and raspy, the aforementioned twin's mouth twitched upwards. "K-Kuda...ri," he weakly called, hacking and couching when the smoke that was now lower entered his mouth.

Through his own violent coughing and the roar of the fire, he was barely able to hear the cry of relief from the younger twin before the harsh grinding sound of stone against metal reached his ears. He winced, yet he somehow managed to keep the small and soft smile on his face.

* * *

"NOBORI!" Cried Kudari when he finally reached the destroyed and burning new subway. The whole place was a wreak. Smoke bellowing everywhere along with the starving flames, and the carcasses of the deceased innocent passengers laid strewn all over the tracks. Kudari tried not to think that maybe, just maybe, his brother could be one of those bodies. No. Nobori **had** to be alive! He had to be!

His pained silver eyes roamed everywhere, looking for any sign of his missing twin. In his frantic frenzy, he was barely able to hear the call over the crackling and popping of the flames: "K-Kuda...ri." But...that voice sounded so wrong...so..._terrifyingly weak._

Crying out in relief, the twin in white ran over to the direction where he thought the voice had come from. Soon enough, he came face to face with a pile of debris blocking the sliding doors of the main compartment, which seemed to be the only cart still in one piece.

He knew Nobori was in there. Don't ask how, he just knew.

Not caring if the concrete was burning because of the flames a few feet away, the downward's named brother grabbed the nearest block and tried to push it out of the way. It was an agonizingly slow work that required a lot of strength, but eventually the slab gave away and it rolled off before crashing down over the railway. As dust and ash rose from the ground due to the impact, Kudari forced the doors back and quickly climbed into the charred train.

The smoke inside wasted no time in pouring out, effectively blinding and choking him until he had to do prone on the floor so he could at least see and breathe normally again.

"Nobori!" He shouted. "Where are you?!"

A weary 'over here' from his left made him quickly crawl over. As he got closer and closer, he had to squint in order to be able to make out the silhouette of his brother, which slowly came into focus as he got closer. However, he almost burst into tears of horror, terror, and strangely, desperation.

Nobori laid there on the dirty floor in a small pool of his own blood, which seemed to stem from a spot on his chest judging by the soaked dress shirt he wore. His eyes looked dead, yet they still held a small light of life in them. His mouth was pouring blood from both of the corners, but despite that, he had a small, barely noticable, and gentle smile in place. Not to mention tears were silently slipping from his half lidded eyes like mini-waterfalls.

"You...came," he rasped quietly, so, so quietly that Kudari had to strain his ears just to hear those two words.

"O-Of course I c-came," stuttered the younger twin as he slide a hand across the floor and over to his sibling's. He brushed the cold hand before wrapping his own warm one around it. "I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" He all but sobbed.

Sadly, Nobori shook his head and with that smile still in place, he gestured with his other hand towards his legs. "Can't...trapped."

Glancing down at the other's lower body, Kudari's eyes widened drastically. A big, **big**, slab of concrete laid over both limbs, and if it as painful to even _look_ at them, then imagine the pain the older twin must be on.

However a look of determination crossed over the younger's features. "Wait for a bit longer," he murmured before suddenly puling away and disappearing into the cloud of smoke. Instantly, Nobori's smile was replaced with a look of utter confusion and his typical frown. He was about to call out, or at least try to, when Kudari returned, holding in his hands a thick metal pole that was bent at one end.

Crouching down so that he was at eye-level with the older twin, the man in white said, "I'm going to remove, okay? Then we'll get out of here."

Nobori could only nod as a new wave of dizziness caused by the blood loss washed over him.

Noding to himself as well in self-assurance, Kudari stuck the bent edge of the pole under the slab and with all his might, he pushed down on the end he held in his hands. The concrete only budged a few inches up before staying still over the other's numb legs. Gritting his teeth from the strain on his arms, the younger brother hurriedly hissed, "Try to crawl away! I can't hold it for much longer!"

Moaning from the excruciating pain, Nobori bit his lower lip as he complied and rolled over onto his stomach. Pure agony flared up from the wound on his chest, yet he ignored it as he stretched a hand over his head and slowly but surely dragged himself forward. When he finally managed to get far away enough so that his legs were no longer under the slab, he collapsed and started gasping for air wildly. He dully heard the loud and low 'boom' of the concrete falling to the floor as well as the 'clang' from the pole.

Kudari almost threw himself onto the floor as he laid down once again beside his weakened twin, who by now was hacking up a lung. "Can you walk or stand?" He muttered nervously, eyeing the ceiling wearily as it creaked and whined. A groan was his reply, which he took for a 'no'. Sighing deeply, he whispered a quick 'alright' to himself before standing up and stepping over the downed man. Before the older of the two could ask what he was doing, Nobori felt hands gently grab his side before he was rolled over onto his back. He hissed slightly in pain, but made no further noises when one arm snaked under his shoulders and the other under his still numb knees. He was then carefully pulled over to a warm and trembling chest. The twin in black looked up wearily at the one dressed in white. "Ready?" Asked the latter. The former only nodded slowly and leaned his head against the other's shoulder.

That was all the confirmation Kudari needed before he shot up and sprinted for the exit. Just in time to since at the very moment he set foot outside, the ceiling of the compartment they had been under mere seconds ago collapsed under the stress of the debris over it and the flames licking away at it.

The younger twin did not stop running at all, yet he was careful as to not jostle the body in his arms too much. As for Nobori, his frown was once again replaced by the same smile he had had on a while ago. He then suddenly begin to choke on something clogged on his throat before he coughed it out. The red and thick liquid that was blood spewed from his mouth and splattered all over his already messy coat and shirt. Some of the crimson substance also landed on Kudari's own coat and shirt, but if he noticed or felt it, he made no move to wipe it off.

He did, eventually, come to a stop after a while when they had reached the main platform. Kudari slowed to a jog and moved over to the tunnel wall opposite of the tiled deck. The younger twin then lowered the older slowly to the ground and kneeled down beside him. However, Nobori didn't even get the chance to relax his aching muscles before he was pulled into a hug.

Nobori allowed himself to be handled like a rag doll, for nothing could change the fact that his brother had returned for him. That's why the smile never left his face even as his mirror image had just began to sob.

Closing his eyes, the older twin took a raspy and hitched breath before relaxing into the embrace.

"Kudari," he mumbled quietly.

The younger man looked up, tears still running down his face and dripping off his chin onto the other's cheeks.

"I don't have much time-"

"Don't say that!" Cried Kudari in a fright, pulling the other closer in the process. "You'll live! Please, you have to!"

Sadly shaking his head again, Nobori raised a trembling hand and cupped his twin's face, wiping of the in coming tears with his thumb.

Taking in what would be his last breath, the upward's named twin murmured, "I love you, dear brother. Don't cry...be happy for me, yes? And remember, I'll always be...with...you..."

Finally, in the arms of his shocked twin, Nobori closed his eyes one last time and sunk into the welcoming embrace of death that awaited him. And even in death, he managed to keep the small smile on his face.

_Eternally dreaming, in my moments I was made to hide in my_

_love_

_A true smile; that heart taught me what it is_

_Here I was- I'll always shine_

_Vividly changing colors, I smiled, as I left..._

* * *

**Okay before you all start shooting at me with "Why'd you kill him?!" and "You monster!"...there WILL BE an alternate ending, okay? **

***sigh* I'm so bloody tired right now, it's already 3:13 AM over here and I'm barely finishing this so yeah...if you spot any mistakes it's due to my tiredness and insomia. **

**OH and before I forget: *= I made up the number up in the spot, so if by any chance this number actually exists than that's just pure coincidence. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and if you can, spare a comment, yes?**

**BAH-HA! *brofist***


End file.
